The Fledgling Eagle
by Blacklightning97
Summary: A young hunter is admitted into Beacon, a extremely selective academy dedicated to protecting the people. There he will have to endure the hard path of the warrior along with his kindred as well as the menace of an evil, hidden from the view of those most qualified to defeat it. Rated T for violence. OC but not SI


Trailer

A lone figure sat cross legged in the middle of a field filled with frosty short grass. He wore a dark blue jacket over a white shirt, along with a pair of jet-black jeans. On his forearms were a pair of extremely thick metal arm guards. His dark blond hair was gelled back as if he had been in a windstorm while his light skin contrasted with the night sky. The man was tall, 6.3 feet to be exact and his eyes were closed as several wolf like Grimm slowly approached from behind. The man let out a sigh. The moisture in his breath immediate froze causing it to be easily seen, a testament to the temperature. He slowly got up and turned around toward his enemy. He opened his eyes, revealing gray-blue iris, and glared at the monochromatic monsters.

Other wolves slowly gathered along with the group as a couple howled into the night sky. The man took a step back, drew a long sword from a sheath that hung from his waist, and took a fighting stand.

One of the wolves changed at the man, leaped into the air, hoping to plunge down and chomp his neck. The blonde crouched and looked up at the Grimm about to fall upon him. Suddenly his eyes flashed bright blue just before he jumped high into the air, his sword ripping though the flesh and bone of the wolf like butter. He brought his sword hard down into the pack of lupine Grimm. The force of the blade alone would have crushed the Grimm it landed on, instead cleaving it down the center. The Grimm were quick in response. The largest one in the pack charged and slammed its bone-like forehead into the blonde's stomach. Reeling back, he readjusted just in time to smash away an attack. Using his free hand, he grabbed the closest one in a large handful of fur and flesh, his eyes flashed blue, and he chucked the beast high up in the air.

The large wolf was suddenly right there pushing him farther and farther back. The breathes of the warrior increased, white puffs being exhaled more and more frequently as he sidestepped each chomp. The giant wolf finally went for his throat but instead got a mouthful of sword. A loud crack could be heard from the top of the Grimm's throat.

For a moment the beast was still. The blonde slowly relaxed and tugged to withdraw his sword. The sword didn't budge. He pulled again but nothing happened.

All of a suddenly the wolf began pulling its outnumbered opponent by his own weapon. The man's eyes opened wide as he tried to counteract this large beings strength. The beast gave a yank and wrenched the blade from its owner's hands. It tossed the sword aside and turned back to the now weaponless human.

The man back peddled for a few steps as the monster crept toward him. A little half grin slowly found its way to his mouth. He clenched both his fists and raised them at his opponent. A fairly sizable blade suddenly shot out of each of his guards with an audible *SHAANG*.

The lupine giant was caught completely off-guard and didn't even see, much less have time to protect from the blades. In two slashes, its head lay on the ground disintegrating. The smaller wolves, having seen their leader annihilated before their eyes, hesitated to attack their foe but still charged. The warrior stopped smiling and slashed his blades back and forth in rapid succession. A few of the Grimm managed to avoid the blood bath but the few that didn't found themselves with chunks of themselves missing if not dead. With the wolves that survived almost on him, the man quickly put the next part of his attack into action. Both of his blades quickly shifted around and formed two short gun muzzles. He leveled the 6 inch long barrels at the enemy and fired. Bullets riddled the area before him, as they blew though skulls, flesh, and anything else that was in its way.

The few Grimm that remained turned tail and sprinted away from the warrior, who let out a long breath. He withdrew his hidden weapons into his arm guards as he walked over to where his sword had dropped. Picking it up and sheathing it, he turned and looked off to his right. Then he shouted off with the voice, not of a battle worn man but one of a young and inexperienced teenager.

"So, how was that?"

A distinct clapping sound could be heard.

* * *

><p>Name: Benjamin (Ben) Rotaiva (Pronounced Roat-eye-va)<p>

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Symbol: A large eagle with its wings spread. Normally blue or silver

Appearance: Physically Ben is fairly tall, about 6.3. He is Caucasian with gray-blue eyes and dark blond hair. He isn't exactly the hulk but he looks like he can do some heavy lifting. He wears a blue jacket with ¾ of the metal buttons done up. He wears black jeans and on his feet he wears black combat boots with his symbols on them in blue. On his forearms are a pair of thick metal arm guards.

Weapons: Ben's most used weapon is Aeris Gladius. It is a long sword that can be held by one or both hands. The center of the blade has a faint blue glow to it. His arms guards are both called Ravager. Both house an extendable blade about 2 feet long. These blades can transform into single barrels. The gun form is single fire and fires 44. Magnum rounds. It is extremely hard to reload in combat, as you would have to take the plating off of it and insert new magazines directly into the mechanism.

Semblance: Ben's semblance is called Focus. Triggered mentally, Ben's eyes flash blue quickly as a large amount of energy is used in a group of muscles. This allows for bone crushing punches, long jumps, you name it. The only downside is that, if used repeatedly in succession, it can wear him out, eventually leading to physical damage and death.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought it would be appropriate to fully introduce Ben and his abilities so I wouldn't have to describe him in complete detail later, so I did it the way Monty did. Just FYI the Grimm in this are called Dire Wolves (made them up myself). They are actually very different from the Beowolves. The Dire Wolves retain a lot more aspects of normal wolves such as that they aren't hunched over moneywolves (not to hate on them). They are also much more intelligent then other Grimm. for example, younger ones aren't complete retards and have common sense such as their own limitations. I hoped you enjoyed**

**Blacklightning**

**Next Time: The actual story (Finally, right?)**


End file.
